


Human Shield

by Jinmukang



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood, Human shield, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Whump, Whumptober 2019, like it's up to you to decide I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/pseuds/Jinmukang
Summary: Kid knew he should have worn his bullet proof vest.





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I made for today's prompt. Enjoy!

Agony. That’s all he’s aware of. He blinks, vaguely aware that he’s being held up by an arm around his chest. There’s yelling in front of him. He blinks. And blinks again. The yellows and whites of his vision clear into a scene covered in the beautiful light of the full moon.

Nakamori is there, staring wide eyed, horrified with his mouth agape. His gun is held in front of him, but his fingers are so loose that Kaito is almost afraid he’ll drop it. The kid is there too, the little detective, looking just as shocked, eyes the size of the moon behind his glasses. For once in his life, he looks scared.

He wonders why. What would cause them to act like this? Nakamori is always so loud, both in voice and in action. He never second guesses, he never regrets, he never fears. He just looks at the damage around himself and makes a plan. And the kid, Edogawa Conan, he’s never afraid of anything. He’s always calm, calculating, even when it all goes to shit.

He wonders. And he wonders again. Why do they look so afraid?

And then, he feels the vibration of a chest against his back and he realizes that the hold against his own torso isn’t a supportive one, but a restraining one. His vision is tilted as something cold is pressed against his jawbone, an angry voice in his ear, scratchy against his cheek with stubble, demanding that the cops all back off.

Kaito’s side is on fire, and he tries to find his legs below him, but they feel like jelly. He glances down, and what he sees is a pool of red spreading over his pristine white suit.

Oh, he thinks, he’s been shot.

Judging by the way Nakamori looks absolutely horrified with himself, he was the one to shoot the bullet.

He knew he should have worn the bullet proof vest. Okay, well, Jii knew he should have worn the vest, but KID hasn’t had any trouble with guns for the past month, and this particular heist he needed his full physical capabilities…

He should have worn his vest.

Something clogs his throat and he coughs, hot liquid gurgling in his throat and falling down to the rooftop below him, a mixture of spit, mucus, and _blood _splattering down next to his limp feet.

He stumbles and the man behind him grunts as Kaito… KID’s full weight falls against him, and in that moment someone must have found an opportunity to take the guy out because there’s a flash, a bang, and KID is falling bonelessly to the ground right next to his pooling blood. A soccer ball rolls next to his face, it looks quite silly when paired with his blurring vision and the broken glass of his monocle. He wonders when it broke.

Hands fall onto his shoulders and he flinches, but that doesn’t stop the person from turning him over onto his back. He barely even has time to orientate himself before his breath is taken away by a strong pressure falling down onto his stomach. He can’t stop the whimper from escaping his throat as the world becomes sharp with the pain.

“Hang in there, KID,” Nakamori is saying above him. KID sputters out another glob of blood and he turns his head to where the little detective is slowly picking up his soccer ball, his lips turned down in a frown, his eyebrows pulled together and eyes shining.

Awe. He’s worried about him.

There’s a bang, a familiar one at that. One he’s heard many times on past heists as he escapes from the rooftops. Usually, he’d be a stomach churning height in the air, his glider strapped to his back, as he turns around and winks at the army of cops that’s just burst in from the roof door.

This time it’s not like that, because KID’s on the ground bleeding out with Nakamori above him trying his darndest to staunch the flow. When the rooftop door slams open, it’s so much closer than what he’s used to, so much more real. Footsteps pound on the concrete of the roof and soon more bodies are around him, checking him, calling for someone to get an ambulance. He sees Conan get tugged back by that girl he’s always with, the sleeping detective not far behind her, looking pale.

Hakuba is there too, he can see his pompous shoes stop near his head. He shifts his gaze past the chaos around him, towards where the familiar body of Snake is being handcuffed roughly. His name is called, a hand on his cheek, more on his stomach, but it’s all numb now. He closes his eyes and ignores the chaos.

He should have worn his vest.

And with that last thought, the darkness claims him, and everything fades into the moonlight.


End file.
